In machine learning, artificial neural networks can be used to perform one or more functions (e.g., acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding various inputs in order to produce an output that includes numerical or symbolic information). A neural network includes one or more algorithms and interconnected nodes that exchange data between one another. The nodes can have numeric weights that can be tuned based on experience, which makes the neural network adaptive and capable of learning. For example, the numeric weights can be used to train the neural network such that the neural network can perform the one or more functions on a set of input variables and produce an output that is associated with the set of input variables.